Mr Sensitive
by SesshyLover132
Summary: He'd done it, his dream has come true. He's finally going to be Hokage. Everyone's there, except Sasuke of course...but he'd done it, he'd proved all of them wrong, the council, everyone and on this day he couldn't feel prouder. Slight SasNaru. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto or the song Mr. Sensitive by: David Cook.**

"Stop squirming, brat!" Tsunade scolded, trying to hold the energetic blond in place.

"How can I, baa-chan?" Naruto asked, continuing to shift nervously as she kept trying to place the traditional cap on his head. Finally, the cap stayed in place, the white cloth that hung from the side touching the shoulders of the younger blond.

"See, brat, that wasn't that hard, now was it?" The fifth Hokage adjusted the red and white robes one last time before nodding her approval.

"_**Day in and day out, watch them scream, watch them shout through the silence, through the silence."**_

Naruto grinned, looking at himself in the mirror and turning slightly. "Why do they have to be so heavy?!" He whined, lifting his arms extremely slowly to prove his point.

The blond medic rolled her eyes, even after so many years Naruto hadn't changed at all. "Don't worry about it, brat. After the coronation, you won't even have to look at them again."

"_**Give them ears, give them eyes, give some point to the cries and the violence, oh the violence. Hear them scream your name."**_

Shizune appeared through the door way. "They're ready for you Lady Tsunade, Naruto." She smiled at them, pride gleaming in her eyes.

He grinned at her and followed after them as they headed out to the top of the Hokage Tower.

"_**I would like to introduce, Mr. Sensitive. The one who never let the words get the best of him, get the best of him."**_

Tsunade stepped up and onto the platform, looking out at all the crowd before them. Everyone was there, Gai's squad, the village elders, the rookie nine and their parents. Absolutely everyone was there, except one.

Behind her, she heard Naruto sigh, though his grin never faltered, she knew what was wrong. Sasuke. Naruto's best friend and rival was not here to see him become Hokage and that upset him.

She knew this but she as not, absolutely _not_, going to let it ruin his day, not after he had worked so hard.

"_**This city feels low against the gleam and the glow of his diligence to their elegance. Just feel anger, feel pain, feel the sun and the rain, just feel something, oh feel something."**_

Tsunade cleared her throat and called for silence. "As everyone here knows, I have recently resigned from my position as your Hokage."

Some grumbles arose from the crowd and she smiled, "I have already chosen who it is that is to replace me. I believe he deserves it after all that he has been through. He is strong and, in my opinion, will make a great Hokage because he will not be blinded by the high societies of this position."

"For years becoming Hokage has been his dream, his goal if you will. He's worked his way through the ranks, getting stronger both physically and emotionally."

"_**Hear them scream your name. I would like to introduce Mr. Sensitive. The one who never let the words get the best of him. They throw the stones at bricks and bones, he didn't stand a chance they said. A little boy, the world in tow, but ignorance is bliss."**_

"I would like to introduce to you, your new Hokage, the sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Many cheers erupted from the crowd, especially from the front row where his teammates and friends sat.

"Thank you." He murmured as he passed Tsunade and shot her a grin. He bowed before the people, allowing the white flaps to fall in front of his eyes.

"_**I would like to introduce Mr. Sensitive. The one who never let the words get the best of him." **_

Naruto stood straight, drowning in the cheers and ignoring the glares he got from some of the elders and people of the crowd.

Something on the back of his neck prickled and he looked straight forward, spotting the figure standing on a roof two buildings away.

His lips twitched and his grin grew as he watched the dark haired figure raise his arms and clap, his lips twitching also.

The crowd began to clap as well and he bowed again.

"_**I would like to introduce Mr. Sensitive. The one who never let the words get the best of him, get the best of him."**_


End file.
